


boys will be bugs

by kufe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kissing, Landscaper Gon, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Secret Relationship, They Are Gay And In Love, Underage Drinking, discontinued, gon and bisky run a landscaping business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kufe/pseuds/kufe
Summary: Gon was starstruck the moment he lay eyes on him. How could he not be? The teen was wearing a soft grey turtleneck and sweatpants, but he pulled it off so well he could've been modeling for a fashion magazine. His outfit contrasted perfectly with his hair, so silver it was almost white. Was it natural? It had to be, it looked too good for any hair salon to replicate. He felt like melting when the stranger's stormy blue eyes locked onto his own. He felt self-conscious, his own eyes a boring brown. For the first time in his life, Gon Freecss was speechless.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 16
Kudos: 116





	1. i'm a dumb teen boy, i eat sticks and rocks and mud

Gon liked to work with his hands.

He wasn't all too bright, so he made up for it with hard work and determination. That was his way of doing things, he never looked before leaping. He liked rinsing the dirt off of his hands after a hard day of work, solid evidence that he had contributed to the world in some small way. He liked icing his sore hands, no matter how much he complained out loud.

Gon had been working under Bisky as a gardener for two years now. He liked it a lot, for an after school job at least. He was sad that in two months, he would have to leave this small, sleepy town to go to college.

"Gon, let's go," Bisky nagged, irritated. He didn't mind though, he was used to it. Bisky's harsh words didn't faze him anymore.

"This is one of our most important clients, so be prepared. Here's what you got to do." Bisky didn't like to get her hands dirty, she made Gon do all the grunt work. Bisky loved designing the product, admiring her work from afar. That's what made them such good partners in the landscaping business. They were two sides of a coin.

Gon's boss lay out a large parchment, beaming at her finished design. "Isn't it great?" Bisky nudged Gon affectionately. Gon sucked in his breath as he looked at the paper in wonder.

"Oh Bisky, it's beautiful," Gon breathed. It wasn't a lie. Her work truly was stunning. He was lucky he got to work with someone as talented as her. Her plan was as intricate as always. It was amazing that people could afford a garden as beautiful as this.

"We're going to scope out the house today, see if my measurements add up correctly. You should be all set to start working tomorrow," Bisky informed her pupil. He nodded vigorously, his eyes still glued to the page. She snapped her fingers impatiently, finally getting Gon to tear his eyes away from her creation.

He was like this every time, without fail. Each garden was more spectacular than the last to him, no matter the scale. But this time it was different, grander. The Zoldycks were one of the richest families in town, it was no wonder he was entranced by the garden they commissioned.

The pair jumped into Bisky's car, a cute little Beetle. Bisky was all about the aesthetics, pushing practicality to the side. As Gon grew taller and taller, he found it more and more difficult to cram himself into Bisky's tiny vehicle.

"Aw Bisky, can't we use my car?" Gon complained, rubbing his head. He had bumped his head against the ceiling. Bisky only laughed.

"Maybe you're the one who needs to stop growing. How tall are you now, six feet?" Bisky teased. Compared to her short stature, Gon was a giant.

"6'1, actually," Gon replied smugly. "You should really accommodate your employee's health and safety."

"Well, you'll be leaving in two months anyway, so you won't have to worry about that soon enough." As soon as Bisky uttered those words, the mood became somber. She really would miss Gon. And Gon would miss her too, he loved their silly banter. Besides Aunt Mito, Bisky was the closest thing he had to family.

The two drove in silence on the way to the Zoldyck estate, Bisky's fingers drumming against the steering wheel. It was almost a relief when she finally pulled into their driveway.

"Woah," Gon murmured. That was the only appropriate response he could give. The Zoldyck's house was grand, with marble pillars and a garden that was bigger than Gon's own home. The house looked cold and unwelcoming, but no one could deny its beauty. Gon and Bisky stood there for a few moments, just taking the breathtaking sight in. They were soon interrupted, however, when the front door opened abruptly and a guy around his age walked out.

Gon was starstruck the moment he lay eyes on him. How could he not be? The teen was wearing a soft grey turtleneck and sweatpants, but he pulled it off so well he could've been modeling for a fashion magazine. His outfit contrasted perfectly with his hair, so silver it was almost white. Was it natural? It had to be, it looked too good for any hair salon to replicate. He felt like melting when the stranger's stormy blue eyes locked onto his own. He felt self-conscious, his own eyes a boring brown. For the first time in his life, Gon Freecss was speechless.

Bisky could see that Gon was struggling, that he was already struck with Cupid's arrow. She couldn't blame him, but that wouldn't stop her from teasing him relentlessly later on. She marched up to the newcomer and shook his hand.

"You're the landscaper guys, right? My name's Killua, I'm supposed to show you around or whatever. It's pretty easy to get lost if you don't know where you're going."

Gon squeaked out his thanks, his ears bright pink. Fortunately for him, Killua didn't seem to notice.

"Thank you so much! My name's Bisky, it's nice to meet you," Bisky responded smoothly, rescuing her companion from total embarrassment. She held out her hand and Killua shook it. "And my partner right next to me is Gon."

"It's a pleasure," Killua replied evenly, holding out his hand for the other boy to shake. Gon complied, thanking the gods above for not making him burst into flames or something equally embarrassing. Killua's palm felt smooth and icy in his hand. When they separated, Gon's hand tingled.

"M-my name's Gon," he informed the other boy, before realizing his mistake. "D'oh! Bisky just said that." He could feel his cheeks heating up. Usually, Gon was good with new people, people in general. But this Zoldyck boy was making his brain short circuit in more ways than one.

That is, until Killua laughed, clear and bright, and nothing like his cool demeanor. Gon could feel his body relax, snapping out of his trance. Killua's laugh was hypnotic.

"Killua, would you mind showing Gon the backyard? I'll look out front here," Bisky asked sweetly. Gon glared at her so intensely it was almost comical.

"Sure, I don't mind. Let's go, Gon." And Gon followed, cracking jokes for the sole purpose of hearing Killua's beautiful laugh one more time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi, Killua." The teens were in the garden out back, an intricate maze of shrubs and flowers. It was almost... intimate.

_No. Don't think about that. Just invite him, you doofus!_

"Hmm?" the silver-haired teen replied, cocking his head a little. And just like that, Gon fell in love all over again.

"My friend is holding a party on Saturday. You wanna come with me?" Gon finally felt comfortable in his own skin again, at least enough to do the freakishly bold and Gon things he does normally. Killua stared at him for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Gon asked, his ears burning. Killua snorted in return.

"It's just... You met me ten minutes ago and you're already inviting me to a party? What if I'm a serial killer or something?" Gon tossed that possibility around in his head.

"Mm... You don't seem like the type. Also, the whole point of inviting you to the party is to get to know you better," Gon decided to answer truthfully.

Killua smirked. "That's what serial killers do to lure in their victims, dummy. Ever hear of Ted Bundy?" Gon shook his head enthusiastically. "Yeah, thought so. Anyways, even if I did want to go, which I don't, I have plans on Saturday. Sorry to burst your bubble." Gon looked crestfallen for a moment, before randomly perking up again.

In the end, it was worth it to hear Killua's laugh again. Gon was a stranger to timidness, and this was no exception. He'd been turned down many times before, but he didn't let that stop him. He lived without regrets, without thinking about what could've been.

"Man... You're really weird, huh?" "Yep!" Gon chirped, seemingly unfazed by his rejection.

"Now show me around the yard some more, 'kay?"

* * *

It was Saturday night, and Gon was still struggling to find something to wear. Since Killua turned him down, Gon called up his old friend Zushi to come with him. At the beginning of high school, they dated for a short period. That was long in the past though, the pair deciding that they would be better off as friends. And good friends they were. That was why Gon had no shame in bringing up his encounter with Killua.

"Killua, Killua... Hmm, that name sounds familiar," Zushi commented, scratching his head. He was no stranger to Gon's escapades. "I wonder where I've heard it before."

"Maybe it's 'cause he's a Zoldyck?" Zushi only murmured an unintelligible response in reply.

Well, whatever. He's going to Palm's party to have a good time, Killua or no Killua. If only he could pick out some clothes.

"God, your fashion sense is absolutely horrid," Zushi commented. "Here, take this." Some clothes fell into Gon's lap.

After getting changed and preparing for the party, they hopped in the car and drove.

"You're gonna be the DD, right? I need to get shitfaced tonight." Zushi cocked an eyebrow at his friend's request.

"I mean, I don't really drink in the first place. Why do you need to get shitfaced?" Gon sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Got a lot of stuff to think about that I just... don't want to think about right now." Zushi seemed to accept that answer as they drove in silence, the radio murmuring at a low purr.

* * *

By the time they arrived, the party was already decently underway.

 _Palm has a really nice house._ This was no over-exaggeration. It was by no means the Zoldyck estate but it was far better than what Gon had at home. He could hear people laughing and music exploding in his eardrums.

"Gon!" Immediately after stepping out, Gon was greeted by an old friend of his.

"Leorio? What are you doing here?" Gon shrieked. He had never expected to see Leorio out of all people.

Hmm. If Leorio was here, then that means...

"Kurapika and I are spending the summer here at Hatsu! They're dying to see you," Leorio informed him. Gon felt a thrill shake through his body. He had missed the pair so much after they went off to college.

"Kurapika's here? Where are they?" Gon asked. Leorio only shrugged in return.

"Beats me. The second we got here they went to talk to some old friends. Guess they're tired of me, eh?" Leorio nudged Gon teasingly.

Gon knew that wasn't the case, though. Kurapika and Leorio were meant for each other; he could never imagine Kurapika would ever grow bored of Leorio.

"Oi Leorio, you got a drink?" His friend grinned in response.

"Here, take mine. Let's go talk to some people, see if we can find Kurapika."

* * *

Gon was a few drinks in when he finally started to loosen up. He and Kurapika finally found each other, the blond college student seemingly overjoyed at the sight of their old friend. They looked like they were having a good time, despite never touching a drop of alcohol. On the other hand, Leorio was already drunk, his arm lazily swung around his partner. The trio smiled and laughed, cracking silly jokes with each other.

Gon didn't realize how much he missed this. He, Leorio, and Kurapika hanging out again. He missed the two so much it ached, he was so glad he got to hang out with them again. However, since Leorio and Kurapika got together, Gon felt a little lonely. He wanted what they had, they were the perfect fit. Despite how much he desperately wanted to forget, he let his mind drift towards the silver-haired teen he met the other day...

"Ikalgo's here!" Gon heard some people cheer in the background. He paid no attention to it. Gon met the boy before but they never really hit it off. Out of instinct though, he glanced at the people arriving...

_Killua._

What was Killua doing here? Was this the "plans" Killua had when rejecting Gon? His head began to spin. Gon grabbed another drink before marching right up to Killua with a lazy grin plastered on his face.

"G-gon? What are you doing here?" Killua looked shocked for once, which Gon found hilarious for some reason. Gon nodded to Ikalgo, who looked confused at the sudden confrontation.

"Kiiilllluuuaaaaa," Gon sang. It was really fun to say his name. "Your name's really pretty, Killua." Killua's cheeks flushed.

"I can't believe this is happening," the other boy muttered, rubbing his fingers against his temple. Gon only laughed in response.

"It's fate, Killua! I'm gonna keep saying your name cause it's a really nice name, 'kay Killua?" Gon smiled lazily at Killua, swaying to the music. "Come drink with me Killua!"

"...Ikalgo, I'll be right back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, you remember this? i sure didn't!
> 
> i was a little hesitant to upload this chapter as its a lot less PG then what i usually write, but its nothing really sexual, just kissing. ig if you're uncomfortable with that, here's your warning
> 
> remember what i said about this being self indulgent? i REALLY wanted to make a secret relationship fic because they are to die for. 
> 
> ALSO. THIS IS LIKE, MONTHS OLD. the writing is fucking horrible and i outwardly cringed at the first draft, but i dont really care so i just edited it a bit and decided to post. my newer work is MUCH MUCH BETTER. sorry to disappoint lmao
> 
> [swag discord server B-)](https://discord.gg/yt5HxZC)

Gon's head spun like crazy as he woke up the next morning. Shit. What time is it?

The clock next to him said it was a quarter past noon. Thank God he didn't sleep the day away again.

His mind was fuzzy as he tried to recall what had happened last night. Zushi. Leorio. Kurapika. Killua.

Killua.

Bits and pieces came rushing back at him all at once. Smiling at Killua. Laughing together at something that wasn't that funny in hindsight. Dancing together.

Gon slamming Killua against the wall as they kissed the daylights out of each other.

Holy fuck.

Gon traced his lips with his finger, smiling. Killua had touched these lips. Killua had kissed him, Gon Freecss.

He remembered as they stumbled into a bed, giggling uncontrollably. Killua's mouth on his neck, his hands in Gon's hair. Gon shrugging Killua's shirt off-

Shit. Did they sleep together?

No. Gon would remember that. He had to of remembered that.  
He checked his phone, some new messages from Leorio.

'Looks like you're a catch, Freecss!' Attached was a video, which Gon opened with both dread and anticipation.

He and Killua were kissing each other, hard. Killua had his hands up Gon's shirt and Gon had his arms wrapped around Killua's waist. Killua sighed, and even with the music blaring in the background, Gon could've sworn he heard Killua whisper his name. Video Gon smiled at Killua, crinkling their noses together.

'Why the fuck aren't you kissing me, Freecss?' Video Killua drunkenly complained. Video Gon only laughed.

'Come on. I know somewhere more private,' he yelled to Killua on screen. The video ended with them staggering to the bedroom, just like Gon remembered.

Gon immediately saved the video on his phone.

'LEORIO WHY DID YOU RECORD THAT I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DONT DELETE TAHT RIGHT THIS SECOND I WILL TEAR YOUR LIMBS APART ONE BY ONE'

Did he save Killua's number? Scrolling through his phone, Gon was disappointed when he saw that he didn't.

Gon still couldn't believe Killua had kissed him. His body ached and yearned to kiss him again. He couldn't wait to see him on Mond-

Oh no.

"YOU WHAT!?"

Gon didn't doubt that you could hear Bisky's shriek from the other side of town, but he couldn't blame her. Gon had dropped this bombshell on her minutes before they were supposed to leave to go over to see the Zoldycks. His stomach flip-flopped thinking about seeing Killua again, from both nerves and excitement. What would he say? Would he kiss him again?

Gon really, really wanted to kiss him again.

"I can't believe you would keep something like this from me." Bisky paced around the room, pulling at her pigtails. "Are you INSANE?"

"Yes," Gon said, much to Bisky's dismay. She glared daggers at him as he looked away sheepishly. He might've been more than half a foot taller than Bisky, but Gon knew she could utterly destroy him when she was like this.

"I'm sorry, Bisky!" Gon yelped, and Bisky relaxed a bit. She knew Gon was sorry, he could see it in her eyes. But that didn't protect him from her unyielding fury.

"You are not to speak with that Zoldyck boy again. At least until the job is finished. Do you know what would happen if his parents discovered one of their sons was making out with their gardening boy?"

"Yeah..." Gon said, scratching the back of his neck. He really didn't mean to jeopardize Bisky like that, Killua was just too intoxicating. "I really am sorry."

"Let's just go, Gon," Bisky muttered. Gom hoped she didn't notice that Gon didn't agree to not speak to Killua again.

They pulled up to the Zoldycks with nervous anticipation. Killua wasn't outside, but neither were his parents threatening Gon with a rifle or something, so that was good.

One minute, five minutes, ten minutes. Gon was starting to get impatient, anyone with eyes could see that.

"Wait. Here," Bisky commanded, and Gon obeyed. Bisky went up to the doorstep and rang the doorbell.

A servant (?) answered the door, though she looked too well dressed to be considered that.

"Greetings," she answered evenly. "Master Killua will be out shortly." Gon's heart did a sporadic dance at the mention of Killua's name. I get to see Killua again...

"Uh, why Killua? What about his parents?" Bisky asked quickly. The servant stared at her.

"Master Killua requested not to go pick out flowers with you, but his mother insisted. He will be here soon."

Killua didn't want to see him. Gon deflated. What does that mean? Does Killua not like him?

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming," a familiar voice complained. Gon's heart leaped out of his chest as he saw Killua enter the doorframe, wearing a sweatshirt and baggy pants. Not as nice as the first time he saw him, but he was probably still recovering from the other night.

"Hey there Bisky," Killua said, intentionally ignoring Gon. Gon pouted.

"Alright, time to go pick out flowers!" Bisky exclaimed, bordering on hysterics. Killua nodded in agreement.

Does he know that Bisky knows..? Probably. He must be mortified.

They had taken Gon's pickup truck to pick Killua up, as Bisky's car was too small to fit the trio. It was probably the most awkward car ride Gon has ever been in, with Bisky blathering and Killua pretending Gon didn't exist. That was okay though. They had to talk about it sooner or later.

When they finally got there, Gon could see the panic in Bisky's eyes.

"Bisky, Killua, and I will look over here while you look over there. Is that alright?" 'Trust me,' Gon tried to tell her with his eyes. Bisky studied him for a beat too long, finally relenting.

"Okay. If anything happens, I'll be right over there. Do not try anything, Freecss." Gon only giggled in return, turning to Killua with his head tilted. They stared at each other with an intense energy, a silent war waging between them.

"Yeah, whatever," Killua muttered, and Gon inwardly cheered. He took Killua by the hand and led him to a private area. The smell of gardenias was intoxicating.

"We have to talk about this," Gon whispered. He and Killua were pretending to look at flowers.

"About what?" Gon only looked at him.

"Okay, okay. Nothing happened. It was a stupid, drunken mistake, alright?"

"Is that what you want it to be? Did you not like it?"

"O-of course I liked it, dummy. I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't like it," Killua hissed.

"Then why does it have to be that?"

"You know why."

"No, I don't! If I did I wouldn't have asked you."

"My parents.. don't know that I like guys. They would never approve."

"We'll just have to keep it a secret then!" Gon chirped, suddenly pulling Killua towards him.

"W-what are you doing? Knock it off!" Killua's cheeks were flaming at this point. Gon ignored his protests, their faces now inches apart.

Gon kissed him right there and then when they were both sober and aware, and it was perfect. No kiss could ever compare, except maybe the next one. Killua kissed him with so much force he stumbled, relaxing.

"Gon," Killua said, breaking apart from the kiss. Their faces were flushed and they were both breathing heavily. "Not here. Is that your idea of secret?"

Gon glanced around the room to see if anyone noticed them. Thankfully, the coast looked clear. Simultaneously, the pair began inspecting the flowers with renewed interest.

"Tonight. 11pm. Meet me at the park," Gon said. Killua almost tripped over himself right then and there, but he looked at Gon intensely before nodding.

"I'm glad you two worked it out," Bisky said with a smile. "You do not know how relieved I am he told you he wanted to stay friends." Gon hated lying to her, but if Killua wanted this to be a secret, he would oblige. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, cheerfully humming. "You look awfully chipper for someone who just got rejected," Bisky said in an accusing tone. Gon startled, ceasing the tapping.

"I'm just glad Killua and I are still friends. I'd hate it if he hated me forever," Gon replied smoothly. Bisky seemed to buy it, relaxing for the first time since Gon dropped the bombshell on her.

"I hope you're not lying, Gon..."

Eleven had come and gone, and Gon was getting impatient. Did Killua ditch me?

Just as soon as he was going to give up hope (11:05 PM), another car pulled in and Gon's heart soared.

"Sorry that I'm late. Family issues." Killua looked nervous.

"S'okay. You're here now," Gon said, wrapping his arms against the other boy's shoulders. Killua sighed.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Freecss." Gon was more than happy to oblige.  
He kissed Killua gently at first, trying to see if the other boy was comfortable. Based on what Killua had told him, this was his first time with a guy. Killua was hesitant at first, their teeth clacking together. He was the first to let go.

"Not good enough, Gon. You gotta try harder," he said softly as they stared at each other. Gon saw that as the go-ahead, so he kissed him with everything he had. He'd never kissed anyone like he kissed Killua that night. Nobody left him aching for more as Killua did.

"Killua," Gon whispered happily. Killua began kissing him all over his body, from his neck to his shoulders, God his shoulders. A soft shudder escaped from Gon's lips, and he could feel Killua smile against his skin.

Gon had his fingers in Killua's hair, and it was so soft he felt like he was flying. This was perfect, Killua was perfect. He planted a kiss on top of Killua's hair.

"It's my turn," he said through Killua's hair. And Killua agreed, he let Gon kiss every available inch of his skin. His skin was so cool against his own, yet it was burning at the same time. Killua gets easily flustered, he thought to himself.

He kissed Killua ferociously, leaving no part of the skin unmarked. He kissed him with all of the want and desire he had because he wanted Killua so bad. Killua started fiddling with the hem of Gon's shirt.

"Inside," Gon breathed slowly. They were both panting hard, their faces flushed and their hair a mess. Killua blinked at him.

"Where's inside?" he asked. Gon winked at him, he knew the perfect place.

"Y-your house?" Killua sputtered. Gon laughed and nodded.

"Yep! Aunt Mito sleeps like the dead so just leave before she wakes up and you're good."

"Okay..." Killua reluctantly agreed. They stumbled in, being careful to make as little noise as possible. When they finally got to Gon's room, Killua's expression was unreadable.

"Sorry if it's a little small," Gon looked sheepishly at his friend? Boyfriend? FWB? It seemed like the best title for Killua, even if Gon wanted more.

"I love it." Killua's reply was quiet, but Gon was thrilled nonetheless. He took off his shirt with excitement, Killua soon following suit.

Gon kissed him with a furious passion, his mouth not able to bear being separated from Killua's any longer. They rolled onto his bed, Killua ending up being on top of Gon. Killua pressed his lips all over Gon's body, causing soft yelps of pleasure to escape. What was Killua doing all his life before this moment?  
"Don't stop, Killua," Gon had whispered to him.

"I won't, Gon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gardenias - secret relationships

**Author's Note:**

> I have around five chapters of this written already that I wrote at 5 AM one night. Very self indulgent, probably a ton of grammatical errors. I'm not too sure if I'm going to continue this, maybe if I get enough positive reception and/or motivation. In the meantime, here you go!
> 
> Name is based off of Cavetown's Boys Will Be Bugs. It's the first song I thought of when I was about to name this.
> 
> [discord server](https://discord.gg/jRaqSA5)  
> [social media](https://linktr.ee/kufe)  
> [killugon playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5SvJ50Qm9O238AFyc2Pawr?si=_AlMGAeGRdO5JGsS9g0VDA)
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments but may not reply due to social anxiety lmao.
> 
> If you don’t want me to reply, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
